Ravens
|kanji = 盗賊都市レイブンズ |rōmaji = Tōzoku-toshi Reibunzu |location = Britannia |affiliation = Humans |manga = Chapter 139 |anime = Episode 9 }} is a town in Britannia, notable for being a city of thieves. History Decades ago, Ravens was a rather secure vicinity, with royal guards scattered around its parts and prisons stationed within it, such as Aberdeen Prison, where Zhivago and Ban were imprisoned in the past. However, as the time went, the city fell into the hands of criminals and bandits, and eventually became a dangerous territory for wanderers. Plot Ravens arc After hearing about a man rumored to have resurrected a dead person, Ban and Jericho arrive at a bar in the town, being watched by the criminals inside, they head out of the bar and take a room at an inn. Outside the inn, several bandits began beating up a cloaked man, with Ban telling Jericho to not interfere as to not get themselves in trouble, but soon saves the man after overhearing that he is the one who resurrected a dead person. He takes the man to the inn, who is revealed to be a Werefox, and denies the rumors surrounding him, but as soon as he was exiting the room he fell unconscious on the ground. Waking up later, he is surprised that Ban and Jericho are taking care of him unlike how other humans treat him. After Ban reveals that the werefox is in fact his foster parent Zhivago, they begin to chat about different matters, from Ban's whereabouts, to his relationship with Jericho, and Ban's personal conflict. However, after giving his final advice to his son, Zhivago passed away in bed. It is shown later, atop a small hill outside the village that Ban had buried the man, pouring a bottle of sake on his grave as a form of respect. Moments later, a subliminally enraged Elaine emerges and attacks Jericho, but is stopped by Ban who is shocked by her presence. The two's reunion turns bloody as Elaine attempts to kill Jericho for seemingly stealing her man, and Ban is dragged into the equation. After Jericho manages to calm the guardian saint, Galand and Melascula arrive at the scene, whom an angered Ban prepares to fight. Galand offers Ban to play his "Galand Game", where each of them takes turns in hitting the other, and Ban agrees, instantly activating his Snatch ability to deliver a massive blow to the commandment. The two then begin brawling in an evenly matched fight, while Ban was gradually gaining an advantage thanks to his powers, overwhelming Galand in his own field of play. Melascula deduces to his ability's prowess and steps in, engulfing Ban within her "Cocoon of Darkness", extracting his soul. While seemingly Galand devours it, it was in fact Zhivago's soul that Galand consumed, after the former offered to sacrifice his very soul to redeem himself for Ban, ultimately saving the sobbing bandit. After returning to his body, Ban uses his Snatch ability once more to take out the two commandment's hearts, and quickly escapes the scene with Jericho and Elaine. Gallery Young Ban overlooks Ravens.png Ravens in the past.png References }} Navigation Category:Locations